Bacon, It's Not Just For Breakfast Anymore
by A.Eelif
Summary: Trunks and Goten have Capsule Corp. all to themselves for spring break. Trunks cooks breakfast...nothing sexy there, right? Hmmm.


I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Nor do I own any of the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hey! I'm back with another Goten/Trunks yaoi! Hope you like this and have as good of a time reading it as I had writing it. This little fic was also inspired by a totally different instance with my cousin. We hang out a lot in case you hadn't figured that out yet. Anyway, I'll tell you about my inspiration at the bottom. Happy reading and let me know if anything is messed up in a nice way.

* * *

Trunks and Goten were enjoying a week off from high school for spring break of their senior year. They had Capsule Corp. all to themselves since Bulma and Vegeta decided to take a vacation and Trunks' little sister was off visiting a friend. The two boys had been secretly dating for a little over a year and had spent the night before in Trunks' bedroom being as loud and rough as they wanted during their intimate playing.

Morning arrives and Trunks awakens first to find Goten drooling all over the pillow. The lavender haired teen scrunches his nose at the unpleasant sight and exits the bedroom to tend to his morning bathroom needs. Once the older teen finishes in the bathroom he walks to the kitchen and decides to make breakfast while Goten is still asleep. This way the loud, rambunctious teenager wouldn't be able to bother him while he cooked.

Unfortunately, as soon as Trunks begins frying the bacon his black haired lover emerges from the bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen where he proceeds to annoy his blue eyed friend, "Hey, Trunks? Are you making enough for me too? I'm starving!"

"You know that I am, Goten." Trunks rolls his eyes at the dumb question, "Why would I cook and not make enough for you? You'd just eat mine if I didn't cook you your own."

The dark haired half-saiyan makes his way to stand behind Trunks and looks over his best friend's shoulder, "Is it almost done, Trunks?"

"No, I just started cooking it…go away!"

The lavender haired teenager lets out a frustrated sigh, "You won't starve before it gets done…besides what have you done to work up an appetite?"

A perverted smirk appears on Goten's usually innocent looking face, "You seem to forget how badly you wore me out last night." A chuckle escapes his throat before his next words, "I've lost a lot of protein, Trunks."

Trunks makes a disturbed sound, "You're disgusting, Goten…not to mention you gained just as much protein as you lost anyway."

"Now look who's being disgusting." The famished demi-saiyan inches closer to Trunks' side to peer into the frying pan, "It has to be almost done now, right?"

"No, it isn't and you asking about it won't make it cook any faster." He attempts to shove Goten away from him again, but the younger teenager stands his ground.

"Let me taste it just to make sure." Goten reaches over Trunks' arm to try and grab a piece of the sizzling meat from the pan, but his lavender haired best friend slaps his hand away.

An annoyed growl leaves Trunks' throat as the raven haired half-saiyan attempts to grab at the bacon again, "Stop! It isn't ready!"

"But, Trunks…just one test taste." He receives another hand slap from Trunks, but Goten never falters in his attempt to snatch a piece from the pan.

Finally, the blue eyed boy has had enough of Goten's impatient, childish behavior and grabs a piece of bacon from the pan himself striking his annoying boyfriend right across his cheek with the greasy strip of breakfast meat.

Goten's dark eyes widen in shock at his lover's action as the bacon slides off his face and splatters to the floor. Both boys stand in silence neither really knowing what to say. The younger of the two is the first to speak, "Is it weird that I have an erection?"

"Are you serious?!" Trunks' blue eyes travel to Goten's boxer covered crotch to see that he is indeed being serious, "How could being slapped with bacon possibly be a turn on?!"

The black haired teen gathers his thoughts before answering, "Well, I love food and I love you and slapping me with bacon was very naughty of you. So, I guess you being naughty with one of my favorite foods just put me right in the mood."

Trunks blinks a few times and shakes his head in disbelief, "That's weird. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but right now all I can think about it how horny I am."

"But, what about the bacon?" The lavender haired teen turns the burner off considering the bacon is now fully cooked.

A devious smile pops up on Goten's greasy face, "You can eat it off my body."

"Won't that be hot?" Trunks looks at the bacon grease still sizzling in the pan.

"Of course it will be…that's why I suggested it."

The blue eyed demi-saiyan shakes his head again, "No, I meant temperature hot."

Goten shrugs his shoulders with indifference, "Then forget the bacon and let's fuck."

The raven haired boy pulls Trunks to him by the straps on his thin undershirt and connects their lips roughly. Trunks eagerly deepens the kiss that Goten started as he thrusts his tongue into the younger teen's mouth trying to taste as much of that warm cavern as he can. The dark haired boy groans at the feeling of Trunks' skilled tongue in his mouth.

When the teenage half-saiyans end the kiss to breathe they find themselves on the kitchen floor with Trunks straddling Goten's hips. The lavender haired teen can feel his friend's bacon induced erection through the thin cloth of Goten's boxers making his own cock begin to spring to life, "Goten, we can't have sex on the kitchen floor!"

"Why not? No one's around but us." He grips the bottom hem of Trunks' undershirt and lifts it over his lavender haired lover's head rendering them both only in their underwear.

"It's not sanitary and…" The blue eyed demi-saiyan's sentence is cut short as a moan escapes his lips from the feel of Goten's fingers on his nipples.

The black haired boy smiles at the sexy moan coming from his long time friend, "It's fine, Trunks. No one eats off the floor anyway."

The older teen closes his eyes and nods his agreement. How could he say no when he knows how wonderful it feels to be connected to his best friend and lover? Trunks opens his eyes and grinds his hips down hard against Goten's hips causing their boxer clad cocks to rub together. Both boys let out sounds of enjoyment as Trunks sets up a slow pace of grinding against his dark haired lover, "Did I ever tell…(groan) you how cute…y-you are with (sigh)…that blush on your cheeks?"

Goten grabs Trunks' hips as he lifts his own to meet the blue eyed boy's grinding with his own, "Yeah, every time (moan)…we fuck."

Trunks lets out a feral growl as he lowers his lips down to Goten's throat where he nibbles and sucks on the pulsing vein located there. The younger teen moves his head to the side to allow his lover more room to roam the expanse of his throat. The lavender haired half-saiyan quickly moves on to Goten's collar bone where he bites down harshly causing the raven haired boy to take in a sharp breath. Trunks flicks his tongue out to soothe the bitten skin and licks his way back up Goten's throat to his mouth tasting the remains of bacon grease on his skin. He plunges his tongue into the open panting mouth of his best friend. The two friends kiss fiercely for what seems like an eternity until they have to part for air. Trunks smiles down at his lover, "You taste like bacon…I like that."

A wicked smiles plays across the younger half-saiyan's face, "Why don't ya taste a bit lower, Trunks?"

"With pleasure, my little chibi." The blue eyed teenager lowers his mouth down around Goten's nipple causing the dark haired boy to moan as Trunks sucks on the hardening flesh.

Goten whimpers as his lover circles his nipple with the tip of his talented tongue, "Oh, Trunks…l-lower…(moan) go lower."

The lavender haired boy releases Goten's nipple and licks his lips, "But, that just wouldn't be fair to this little guy." Trunks emphasizes his point by pinching Goten's other nipple.

Goten bites his bottom lip, but a groan escapes his throat despite his efforts to keep quiet, "Please, Trunks…I-I'm so hard!"

Trunks ignores Goten's plea as he leans down to give this nipple the same treatment the other received. Finally, the older of the two licks and nibbles his way down his black haired boyfriend's chest and abs only stopping when he reaches the waist band of Goten's boxers, "I think you've worn these long enough."

Trunks removes Goten's boxers as well as his own making them both completely naked. The lavender haired teen wastes no time in grabbing the base of Goten's cock and closing his mouth around the wet, swollen tip. An appreciative sigh leaves the younger boy's mouth as his blue eyed friend treats his cock like the best ice cream cone in existence.

When Goten feels Trunks' mouth sink down to take his length into that glorious cavity he threads his fingers into the purplish locks on his best friend's head, "Yes, Trunks! D-don't…(sigh) stop!"

As Trunks continues his pleasure assault on his dark haired lover's cock the said dark haired lover hears/feels an urgent groan leave Trunks' mouth. Goten's curiosity gets the better of him and he sits up enough to see that his blue eyed lover has three of his own fingers buried deep inside himself. This sight almost makes the younger demi-saiyan cum right then and there. It had been so long since he'd gotten to take Trunks and he finds that he just can't wait to be inside his usually dominant partner.

Finally, Trunks removes his fingers and releases Goten's weeping cock from his mouth as he climbs back on top of his dark haired best friend and straddles him once more, "I can't wait to have you inside me, Goten."

A shiver races up Goten's spine at his best friend's words. The lavender haired teenager reaches behind him and grabs Goten's cock to help guide it to his entrance. Both half-saiyans sigh as Goten's cock head brushes against Trunks' quivering opening. The black haired teen gulps as he looks up at Trunks' face, "Do it, Trunks. I can't wait any longer."

Trunks nods as he lowers himself down around the head of his lover's cock. He closes his blue eyes and Goten holds his breath as he grips Trunks' sweat moistened hips. The lavender haired teenager places the palms of his hands on Goten's chest as he slides the rest of the way down his boyfriend's thick shaft.

Once the older half-saiyan is filled completely he lets out a shaky breath and opens his eyes. Goten lets out the breath he'd been holding and rubs Trunks' hips with his thumbs as he waits for the older boy to adjust. Trunks finally smiles down at his raven haired lover as he speaks, "It's been a long time since we've done it this way, huh?"

Goten nods and returns the smile just as Trunks experimentally wiggles his hips before picking up his ass and slowly bringing it back down. After a few slow rounds of up and down movement, the blue eyed teen picks up his pace and rides his lover's cock faster. Goten grips Trunks' hips tighter as he lifts his own hips to meet his friend's downward slams. Both boys breathing becomes labored as they both pick up the pace of their love making, "Oh, Tr-Trunks! You feel so…(moan) so warm and tight…and wonderful! Don't…(gasp) stop!"

Trunks begins lifting and slamming his ass down harder trying to get Goten's cock to hit his sweet spot. Finally, the lavender haired demi-saiyan lets out a loud cry as he manages to land just right, "Oh, fuck! That's…(groan) that's so…good!"

The teenagers both know it won't be long before they cum. Trunks can feel himself coming closer and closer to climax each time his spot is prodded as Goten's shaft slides in and out of his tight hole. Goten can feel the light pulsing of Trunk's muscles and knows he's only seconds away from filling that fluttering tunnel with his release.

"Trunks! I'm almost…(moan) there!" He releases one of his lavender haired lover's hips and uses his free hand to jerk said lover's cock at a fast pace.

This simple action makes the older boy groan loudly as his bouncing becomes more erratic, "Goten! I-I'm…(gasp) I'm cumming!"

Trunks' inner walls convulse violently around Goten's sensitive cock as the blue eyed teen's orgasm erupts over Goten's chest and hand. The black haired half-saiyan thrusts upward a few more times and cums hard into the trembling hole of his lover, "Trunks!"

The two teenagers go boneless and lie limply together after their love making, "I love you, Goten."

Goten wraps his arms around Trunks sweaty body, "I love you too, Trunks…even if ya do slap me with bacon."

Before either of them get the chance to regain normal bodily functions again they hear the front door opening, "Trunks! It's mommy! Are you home?!"

Their eyes open wide as they hear Bulma's voice. Trunks quickly gets off of Goten making the black haired boy leave his body, "Oh, shit! They weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!"

Goten sits up and begins grabbing stray clothes, "What are we gonna do, Trunks!"

Trunks shoves all the clothes including his own into Goten's arms and helps him stand up, "Go to my room."

"But, what about you?"

"Just go! They can't see us like this!" Goten nods and makes a mad dash for Trunks' bedroom as the remaining teen grabs a couple of pot holders to cover his front and back just as his mother and father step into the kitchen, "Welcome home, mom and dad."

Bulma and Vegeta's eyes widen at the sight of their son standing nude in the kitchen with only a couple of pot holders for cover. Bulma speaks first, "Honey, why are you standing in the kitchen naked?"

Trunks' blushes, but answers his mother's question all the same, "I was cooking bacon and I cooked it naked because it's more dangerous that way."

Vegeta leans over to whisper in Bulma's ear, "I told you our boy needed therapy years ago."

The blue haired inventor shoots him a glare before turning her attention back to her son, "Well, you shouldn't be in the kitchen naked, dear. That's not very sanitary. Next time at least wear some underwear."

All three family members are blushing by now as Trunks nods, "Yes, mom…sorry."

He attempts to remove the pot holders, but Bulma stops him, "No, no…you keep those, sweetie."

Trunks nods as he makes his way to his bedroom. Bulma shakes her head as she looks at Vegeta, "What on Earth has gotten into that boy?"

"He almost got caught having sex."

Bulma gasps, "In the kitchen! How do you know?!"

A smirk appears on Vegeta's face, "I can smell it."

Bulma frowns as she calls one of the maids to thoroughly clean the kitchen. Vegeta smiles at knowing he's right about his son's activities, but he only smiles because he doesn't know the other culprit of the kitchen sex is Kakarot's brat.

The bacon aroma covered that scent up pretty well.

The End.

Started: 8/15/2012

Finished: 8/16/2012

* * *

So, who thought Trunks would be seme when you started reading this?

Anyway, on to the inspiration…It was Thanksgiving and my cousins (yes, the twins) were cooking lunch. One of our relatives decides to help and even though my cousin knows he's just trying to help it still kinda irritates her because she doesn't need help. Well, a few months later we tell our grandmother this story and my grandmother says that he's (our relative) is always like that. She was cooking bacon one time and he took the fork out of her hand and started cooking it for her. My cousin says to my grandmother, "Well, if he had taken the fork from me and started cooking my bacon I would have pick that bacon up and slapped him with it."

Ta-Dah! Inspiration comes in so many shapes and sizes doesn't it?

Thanks for reading and I have another Goten/Trunks fic called "It Fits Perfectly" if you're interested. As always, Love Ya!

P.S. My cousin slapped her twin sister with bacon only minutes before I posted this.


End file.
